Hidup Tanpa Arti
by synstropezia
Summary: Inilah hidup, benar-benar membosankan…Tetapi, semenjak pertemuanku dengannya, hidup agak terasa lebih menyenangkan…


Fairy Tail bukan punya saya, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

Summary : Inilah hidup, benar-benar membosankan…Tetapi, semenjak pertemuanku dengannya, hidup agak terasa lebih menyenangkan…

Hmmm… Bagaimana ya aku menggambarkan hari ini? Langit terlihat begitu cerah, dengan begitu rapinya awan-awan berbaris di atas langit, burung-burung berkicau membuat suasana di taman semakin ramai saja. Sambil memandang langit biru, sedikit demi sedikit aku menjilat es krim stoberi kesukaanku. Hidup yang benar-benar membosankan, gumamku. Itulah aku, Erza. Seorang murid SMA yang bersekolah di Fairy Tail High School, hanya seorang murid biasa dengan otak yang standar pula.

Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan kehidupan murid lain. Ya, kita ambil satu sampel. Murid perempuan paling terkenal di sekolahku, yakni Lucy Heartfilia. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Cantik, berprestasi, populer dan memiliki banyak fans di sekolah. Apalagi dia termasuk anggota OSIS, sudah jelas jika ia memiliki status yang lebih tinggi dari murid lainnya.

Sedangkan aku? Ya, agak sedikit malu untuk menceritakannya. Aku ini tidak ikut eskul apapun di sekolah, nilai ulanganku berkisar antara 60-70, tidak menonjol di pelajaran manapun. Menyedihkan? Memang…Maka dari itu, aku sering bergumam jika hidupku ini tiada artinya dan begitu membosankan. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Karena berjalan sambil melamun, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek dariku, meski sebenarnya dia tinggi sih, hanya saja karena tinggi badanku di atas rata-rata wanita normal pada umumnya, dia begitu pendek bagiku.

"Hey, cebol. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku

"Siapa yang kau katai cebol?"

"Tentu saja kamu, cebol.."

Sepertinya aku mengatakan hal tersebut pada orang yang tidak tepat. Mulutku menganga lebar saat aku mengetahui jika Jellal lah yang kukatai cebol. Langsung saja aku mundur beberapa langkah dan memasang posisi siap bertarung, baiklah, sepertinya aku agak sedikit salting karena dekat dengannya. Kuceritakan sedikit ya, Jellal adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah kami, dia benar-benar tampan dan populer, tetapi aku bukan salah satu fansnya melainkan hater abadinya.

"Kamu mau ribut denganku?" Tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Eh, ribut?"

"Kalau tidak, untuk apa kamu memasang posisi bertarung?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kamu lihat!" Ucapku sambil melempar tas yang berisi dengan buku-buku super tebal

"Dasar gila…" Jellal mengucapkannya sambil bangkit berdiri

"Gila? Gila katamu?! Jika aku gila, apa kamu berani menelpon rumah sakit jiwa?! Cepat telpon, aku mau lihat apa kamu punya nyali atau tidak!" Tantangku dengan amarah

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula suster yang merawatmu nanti akan ketakutan karena kamu selalu membanting barang di sekitar. Kasihan sekali…"

Sepertinya ketua OSIS jelek ini tidak tau jika aku sedang marah terlihat seperti monster. Tetapi, ku urung kan niat untuk menghajarnya, kalau saja dia bukan ketua OSIS kan kucabik-cabik badannya itu. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil tasku, lalu pergi tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Hey, mau tidak kubawakan tasnya?"

"Tidak perlu, urusi saja dirimu sendiri!" Ucapku sambil berlalu

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begitu benci dengannya, aku hanya tidak suka saja dengan gayanya, dia itu sok cool, sok ganteng, sok pintar dan juga cuek, aku berkata seperti itu seakan-akan aku sangat membencinya. Ya, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, lagipula aku tidak mengenali dirinya dengan begitu baik, itu hanyalah pandangan dari sisi buruk.

Terkadang, aku ingin menangis setiap melihat wajahnya. Anak itu…Dia benar-benar mirip dengan adikku yang hilang 5 tahun lalu. Singkat cerita, 5 tahun yang lalu terjadi gempa bumi di Fiore. Ibu dan ayah meninggal karena bencana tersebut, sedangkan adikku menghilang tanpa jejak, bisa dibilang hanya aku yang selamat dari bencana yang sangat mengerikan itu. Begitu banyak kabar angin yang berhembus tentang kematian adikku, rupanya dia tidak selamat.

Memikirkannya hanya membuatku sedih, maka dari itu aku melupakannya. Sesampainya di rumah, aku masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung tidur. Terserah apa kata kalian, aku benar-benar lelah…Biasanya aku bangun sekitar jam 7 malam, lalu mandi dan makan, jika ada PR maka aku akan mengerjakannya di sekolah, bisa di bilang tradisi dari dulu. Lagi-lagi makan telur goreng, membosankan…

_Keesokan harinya…_

Jam weker berdering degan begitu nyaringnya, langsung saja aku melempar jam weker tersebut sampai rusak. Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun dan bersiap-siap. Jam weker bodoh! Mengapa kamu tidak membangunkanku? Karena terlalu terburu-buru kaki kananku terpeleset mur, badanku terjatuh kedepan dan kepalaku membentur lantai dengan begitu kerasnya. Untung saja aku tidak amnesia ataupun gegar otak.

Bagus sekali…Sesampainya di sekolah gerbangnya sudah di tutup. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah pikiran nakal didalam kepalaku, aku memutuskan untuk balik ke rumah dan melanjutkan tidur. Kalau ditanya guru? Gampang, bilang saja kemarin sakit hahaha….Ketika aku membalikkan badanku, seseorang memegang erat pundakku sehingga aku berhenti berjalan, kupikir dia adalah orang jahat sehingga aku membanting orang tersebut. Orang itu terkapar tepat di depanku, kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan begitu seksama dan ternyata orang yang kubanting itu adalah, Jellal?!

"Apa maksudmu membantingku?"

"Go..Gomennasai! Aku pikir kamu orang jahat. Lagipula, kenapa kamu memegang pundakku?"

"Karena aku melihatmu ingin meninggalkan sekolah, jadinya aku membuka gerbang dan bermaksud untuk mengajakmu masuk sekolah"

"So..Souka…Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik. Selanjutnya apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku? Meninjuku? Atau menendangku?"

"Selanjutnya aku akan membakarmu sampai gosong!" Ucapku kesal

"Jika kamu berani melakukannya, mungkin kamu benar-benar harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa" Ledeknya

Anak ini! Pagi-pagi sudah mengajakku ribut, apa sih maunya? Kami berdua pun masuk sekolah bersama-sama hanya saja berada di kelas yang berbeda. Untung saja aku tidak di hukum oleh guru yang sedang mengajar, ternyata aku salah. Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, guru menyuruhku untuk membersihkan toilet wanita sebagai hukuman karena terlambat. Benar-benar sial…

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya membersihkan toilet wanita, Jellal datang menghampiriku dan masuk kedalam. Anak ini sepertinya sudah gila, mungkin nanti aku akan menelpon RSJ.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya basa-basi

"Belum dan kenapa kau masuk kedalam toilet wanita? Mau mengintip?"

"Hanya ingin menghampirimu, itu saja"

"Keluarlah atau akan kugosok mukamu ini dengan sikat, mau?" Tanyaku mengancamnnya

"Untuk apa menggosok mukaku dengan sikat?"

"Supaya kamu lebih tampan, mengerti?" Ucapku sambil memaksakan senyum

"Kalau begitu, biarkanlah aku menggosok wajahmu dengan spons supaya aku bisa memperbaiki wajahmu itu"

"Kamu ingat kan istilah ladies first? Aku lah yang akan pertama kali menggosok wajahmu dengan sikat ini!"

"Dan, apa kamu ingat? Aku ini ketua OSIS, kamu tidak boleh kurang ajar ya…"

"Ya, aku sangat, sangat mengingatnya. Kamu juga tidak boleh kurang ajar Jellal Fernandes, aku ini setingkat diatas mu"

Jellal kelas 2 SMA sedangkan aku kelas 3 SMA, sudah jelas kan dia tidak boleh kurang ajar pada kakak kelasnya. Bukan berarti kau ketua OSIS kau bisa berbuat seenak jidatmu, Jellal, ucapku dalam hati. Bel masuk pun telah berbunyi, karena aku belum selesai aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam kelas. Anak jelek ini benar-benar menghambatku. Selama membersihkan toilet, aku terus-menerus menggerutu. Akhirnya aku selesai juga, bertepatan dengan bel usai pelajaran. Beruntungnya diriku… Ke kantin ah, perutku benar-benar lapar.

Apa ya yang harus kubeli? Menu andalan hari ini? Kue strawberry kesukaanku? Daripada lelah berpikir, lebih baik aku beli semuanya! Mungkin kalian berpikir jika nafsu makanku seperti monster, memang, porsi makanku banyak hahaha….Aku hanya makan sendirian di kantin, aku tidak memiliki yang namanya teman ataupun sahabat. Ya, aku tidak membutuhkannya…

"Sedang makan?" Tanya seseorang yang langsung duduk di sampingku

"E…Eh…? JELLAL?!" Ucapku sambil menyemburkan kunyahan starwberry cake yang belum kutelan

"Apa maksudmu menyemburkan kunyahan strawberry cake?" Tanya Jellal sambil membersihkan mukanya

"Cih. Aku sengaja melakukan itu supaya wajahmu terlihat lebih manis tau! Wajahmu benar-benar membuat perutku bergejolak dan aku harus menahan mual!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pemanis wajahnya. Sepertinya wajahmu itu kurang manis, mungkin aku juga harus memberikan pemanis pada wajah garangmu itu"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Tidak ada" Jellal mengucapkannya sembari mengoleskan krim yang berasal dari kue

"Wajahmu menjadi lebih manis dan aku yakin, tak lama lagi semut-semut akan mengerumuni wajahmu itu" Jellal melanjutkan perkataannya barusan

"Kau mau ribut denganku ya?!"

Orang ini lagi-lagi membuatku kesal. Seharusnya aku menghajarnya dari tadi, plesetan dari hukuman, yang penting aku sukses balas dendam! Akhirnya aku benar-benar melakukannya, tangan kananku hendak meninju pipinya itu, tetapi dengan mudahnya dia menghindar dan aku pun langsung tergeletak di lantai. Tanpa kusadari, aku dan Jellal menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jangan meremehkanku, senpai"

"Adik kelas kurang ajar!"

"Sebentar lagi mau masuk, bersihkanlah krim yang ada di pipi kananmu itu"

Aku mengusap pipi kananku, ternyata dia benar kupikir bohong. Bel masuk pun berbunyi, sepertinya perkelahianku dengan Jellal menjadi topik pembicaraan di kelas kami, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Kini aku tengah menatap tangan kananku, tangan ini tadinya ingin menghajar anak itu, tetapi gagal. Memikirkannya benar-benar membuatku kesal!

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Ini lah bel yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu, setiap mendengarnya serasa surga akan segera menghampiriku. Semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengan anak sialan itu. Ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah, aku sempat berpapasan dengan Jellal, tetapi aku cuek saja dan terus berjalan. Karena terlalu cuek, kakiku terpeleset saat menuruni tangga, tubuhku terbanting hingga anak tangganya berakhir. Rasanya tulangku mau patah. Ketika membuka loker, aku menemukan sebuah surat, apa ya isinya?

_Pergilah ke halaman belakang sekolah. Kami menunggumu disana._

Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, siapa sih yang berani-beraninya mengirimkan surat kaleng untukku? Mau menantangku untuk berkelahi? Karena merasa penasaran, aku pun pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ternyata yang mengirim surat kaleng tersebut adalah segerombolan anak laki-laki lemah yang berasal dari kelas lain. Aku sempat menghajar mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu, mereka mencegatku di jalan dan berniat iseng, daripada kabur lebih baik hajar. Plesetan dari hukuman, yang penting aku sukses balas dendam! Anggap saja itu mottoku.

"Kita bertemu lagi rupanya, pengecut"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan urusan kita beberapa minggu yang lalu!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka

"Bukankah sudah selesai? Aku pemenangnya"

"Kali ini berbeda! Kami lah yang akan menang!"

"Baiklah. Jika kalian menang, aku akan menjadi budak kalian sampai kita lulus nanti, bagaimana?"

"Tawaran yang bagus"

Sepertinya aku terlalu nekat, tetapi aku sudah memikirkan hal tersebut matang-matang. Aku akan menang dan menghajar mereka dengan sekali pukul. Salah satu dari mereka berlari ingin menghajarku, dengan mudahnya aku mengelak dan memberikan serangan balik. Tetapi, serangan balik tersebut tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Betapa terkejutnya diriku, Jellal berada di sampingku dan ia memegangi tanganku.

"Je…Jellal?!"

"Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak perlu ikut campur!"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang

Suara itu…? Bukankah dia Ultear si wakil OSIS? Terkenal galak dan disiplin, sepertinya aku benar-benar berada dalam masalah.

"Ini hanya masalah kecil. Segerombolan orang ini hanya sedang mengadakan pertunjukan" Jellal menarik-narik tanganku hendak meminta persetujuan

"Eh, iya, itu benar" Ucapku sambil tersenyum di seritai anggukan dari mereka semua

"Oh…Kalau begitu mengapa kamu terlihat serius, Erza-san?"

"_Sudah kuduga, orang ini tidak mudah di bohongi" Ucapku dalam hati_

"Dia memang orangnya seriusan. Aku yang akan mengurusnya, sebaiknya kamu pulang"

"Apa begini baik?"

"Ini keputuskanku, patuhilah"

"Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam"

Ultear terlihat khawatir, jangan-jangan rumor itu benar lagi. Sudah banyak rumor yang beredar jika si wakil OSIS itu menyukai Jellal, seleranya buruk, ledekku. Saat sedang terlamun dalam duniaku sendiri, dengan kasarnya Jellal menjitak kepalaku.

"Ittai…" Aku mengucapkannya sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku

"Bersyukurlah karena aku menyelamatkanmu dari Ultear"

"Tanpa ada kamu aku juga bisa membela diriku!"

"Terlihat mustahil. Asal kamu tau saja, kenakalanmu itu sudah di ketahui oleh semua anggota OSIS. Jadi, anggota OSIS tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan alasanmu yang murahan itu!"

"Apa maksudmu mengatai alasanku itu murahan?! Aku berkata jujur, kau tau? OSIS hanyalah seenggok sampah yang tidak berguna! Kalian mengatur dan menyuruh kami untuk mematuhi peraturan, padahal kalian sendiri belum tentu mematuhi aturan! Aku yakin, ada anggota OSIS yang hanya berlagak dan menindas murid lemah karena tingkatan mereka lebih tinggi! Kalian…"

"Bisakah kamu berhenti berbicara?!"

"Apa kamu begitu benci dengan OSIS? Apa menurutmu kebebasanmu di renggut karena kami selalu mengatur kalian? Apa kamu membenci segala peraturan yang ada? JIKA KAMU INGIN HIDUP BEBAS, KELUARLAH DARI SEKOLAH DAN HIDUP DI JALANAN! KAMU BISA MENGHAJAR ORANG YANG KAMU BENCI, KAMU BISA BERBUAT SESUKA HATIMU, ITUKAN YANG KAMU MAU?!" Ucapnya membentakku

Baru kali ini aku mendengar bentakan dari Jellal yang amat menusuk hatiku. Dia memang benar, seharusnya aku keluar dari sekolah dan hidup di jalanan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berjalan meninggalkannya, kakiku terasa sangat lemas setelah mendengar bentakannya barusan. Benar-benar menyakitkan, di bentak oleh seseorang yang mirip dengan orang yang kamu sayangi.

Arah tujuanku kali ini bukanlah rumah, melainkan sebuah jurang yang amat dalam. Jurang ini sudah ada semenjak lima tahun yang lalu. Gempa bumi yang dahsyat tersebut memisahkan dua tanah yang awalnya tergabung ini, membentuk sebuah jurang yang dalamnya sekitar 10 meter atau mungkin lebih. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihat ada begitu banyak orang yang terjatuh kedalamnya, sebuah kejadian yang amat mengerikan dan tidak terduga. Bahkan, kabar angin mengatakan jika adikku telah jatuh kedalam. Kakiku terus melangkah maju, saking rapuhnya, batuan-batuan yang berada di sisi tebing perlahan-lahan jatuh. Seperti mulut binatang buas yang siap melahapmu kapan saja.

Karena melamun, tempatku berpijak kini runtuh. Aku hanya bisa berteriak sekencang mungkin, apa ini akhir dari hidupku yang tiada artinya? Rupanya seseorang mendengar teriakanku, dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku. Sesampainya di atas, aku terus-menerus mengatur nafasku. Siapa ya yang menolongku?

"Eh? JELLAL?!"

"_Dia lagi, dia lagi…"_

"Tidak senang di tolong olehku? Tau begini aku tidak jadi menolongmu"

"Terserah kamu saja lah!"

"Aku pikir kamu akan berkata, aku bisa selamat tanpa bantuan darimu" Ucapnya sambil menirukan gaya bicaraku

"Kali ini aku sadar diri, aku mana mungkin bisa selamat"

"Baguslah. Apa kamu tau? Badanmu begitu berat, sebaiknya kamu diet"

"Aku berat?! SIALAN!" Aku meninju pipi kanannya hingga ia terjatuh

"Ittai…"

"Itu adalah pukulan balas dendam! Aku mau pergi, bye!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi langkahku terhenti begitu saja. Jellal memelukku dari belakang dengan begitu erat, terasa begitu hangat…Pelukan ini mengigatkanku pada adik.

"Jangan berbuat hal-hal yang gila, kumohon…"

"A-apa maksud…mu?"

"Jika kamu melakukannya lagi, aku tidak tau apa aku bisa menolongmu. Jadi…Kumohon…Jangan…" Ia memelukku semakin erat

"_Di-dia menangis…"_

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bunuh diri kok" Ucapku yang sepertinya membuat dia tenang setengah terkejut (?)

"Ja…Jadi, kamu tidak bermaksud untuk bunuh diri?"

"Tadi itu aku melamun, terus kepeleset deh hehehe…"

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kamu menipuku…"

"Menipumu?! Kamu saja yang tertipu! Lagipula…Saat menangis kamu imut juga" Ledekku

"A…A…."

"Matikutu, huh? Sekarang sudah hampir gelap, lebih baik kamu pulang, aku juga mau pulang"

Jellal hanya terdiam tidak merespon, aku sempat menengok kebelakang. Ia menunjukkan sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang menandakan jika ia merasa lega. Apa kamu begitu khawatir padaku? Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, hanya saja aku merasa gengsi. Masa kakak kelas mengucapkan terima kasih pada adik kelas? Kebalik tuh harusnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku pergi mengambil album dari rak buku. Ada begitu banyak foto di dalamnya dan salah satunya adalah foto adikku. Melihat senyumnya mengigatkanku pada Jellal. Jellal ya…Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu buruk.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Kemarin aku sempat mengatakan jika Jellal tidak terlalu buruk, kini pandanganku tentangnya berubah lagi. Aku menunjukkan wajah jutek saat sedang berjalan bersama dengannya. Mungkin kalian penasaran mengapa aku bisa pergi ke sekolah dengannya. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan dari awal.

_Flashback…_

_Seperti biasanya, aku masih tidur padahal sebentar lagi waktunya masuk sekolah. Aku hendak menarik selimut, tetapi aku sadar jika aku tidak menarik apapun. Karena penasaran, kubuka mataku dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Selimut tidak jatuh, apa mungkin selimutnya terbang terbawa angin? Padahal jendelanya di tutup. Aku merasakan jika seseorang menjitak kepalaku pelan, tetapi tidak ada siapa pun di sebelahku. Dan…Ketika aku menengok kebelakang…_

"_MALING!" Teriakku sambil menendangnya dan ia pun membanting pintu, sampai-sampai engsel pintunya lepas_

"_Apa maksudmu meneriakiku maling?!"_

"_Ka…Ka…Kau…Siapa?" Tanyaku menunjuk kearahnya sambil memegang erat guling_

"_Ini aku, Jellal. Kamu semakin keterlaluan saja…" Dia mengucapkannya sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya_

"_Apa maksudmu masuk ke rumahku tanpa menekan bel ataupun mengetuk pintu?!"_

"_Aku sudah melakukannya, hanya saja kamu tidak membuka pintunya, karena tidak di kunci, ya sudah aku masuk"_

"_Kenapa kamu masuk ke rumahku?"_

"_Aku tau kamu akan terlambat, jadi aku menjemputmu"_

"_Oh, sepertinya kamu terlalu peduli padaku" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan wajah datar dan terkesan cuek_

"_Kamu terlihat acak-acakan"_

"_Tanpa di beritau olehmu aku juga sudah tau. Sana keluar! Kamu mau mengintip?!" Sekali lagi aku menendangnya_

_Selesai mengganti baju, aku turun tangga dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi, tetapi Jellal malah mencegatku keluar dan menyuruhku ke dapur. Sepertinya dia ini benar-benar rajin, sarapan sudah ada di meja makan._

"_Sarapan dulu, supaya nanti tidak kelaparan"_

"_Aku tidak memerlukan nasehat dari anak tak tau diri sepertimu. Makan saja sendiri sarapan terkutukmu ini!" Dengan paksa selembar roti kumasukkan kedalam mulutnya itu_

"_Bagus, makanlah" Aku memasukkan selembar roti lagi kedalam mulutnya, padahal roti yang tadi belum selesai di kunyah dan di telan_

"_Enakkan?" Menunjukkan senyum iblis_

_Jellal tidak berkata apa-apa, ia berlari kearah wastafel dan memuntahkan rotinya. Aku sendiri hanya terdiam dan berkata dalam hati, sukses balas dendam. _

"_Oi,oi, tidak baik lho memuntahkan makanan, mubazir itu namanya. Aku akan membantumu lagi, mau?"_

"_Tidak perlu! Seharusnya kamu yang makan, bukan aku. Juga, apa maksudmu memasukkan dua lembar roti sekaligus kedalam mulutku?!"_

"_Aku melihat jika kamu begitu kurus, karena kasihan aku pun melakukannya. Lagipula, kamu berkata kan jika aku harus diet? Kalau memakan dua lembar roti nanti berat badanku naik dong"_

"_Itu tidak ada hubungannya, makan dua lembar roti tidak akan menaikkan berat badanmu"_

"_Eh iya, susunya kelupaan nih. Silahkan di minum, tuan"_

_Dengan sengaja aku menumpahkan susu itu kedalam mulutnya, sampai-sampai tumpah bahkan mengenai seragamnya. Selesai membantunya sarapan, dia menarik tanganku dan kami pun pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama. Padahal kupikir, hal yang barusan kulakukan akan membuatnya marah dan pergi, rupanya aku gagal total ya…_

End Flashback…

"Kapan-kapan, kamu mau aku melakukannya lagi?" Tanyaku usil

"Boleh, asalkan kamu mau pergi ke sekolah dan tidak terlambat lagi"

"Heh….Lucu…" Gumamku

"Kamu bicara apa tadi? Maaf aku tidak dengar"

"Tidak, tidak"

Apa dia akan terus melakukan ini? Saat berjalan memasuki sekolah, semua orang dan terutama fans tidak jelasnya itu menatap kami, apalagi para fansnya itu menatapku dengan tatapan horor, mereka semua sudah seperti kuntilanak gentayangan di mataku ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena malu, mau di taruh di mana mukaku ini?! Aku mana pantas berjalan dengan ketua OSIS, apalagi kami beda kelamin, beda kelamin! Jika ada orang usil yang melihatnya, tak lama lagi akan muncul berita "Ketua OSIS, Jellal Fernandes Sudah Memiliki Pacar" Jika ada yang membuatnya, akan kutendang dia sampai ke mars.

"Untuk apa menundukkan kepala?" Jellal bertanya padaku merasa heran

"Aku malu tau! Besok-besok jangan jalan bersamaku!"

"Kecuali kamu berjanji akan bangun pagi dan tidak terlambat"

"Iya, aku janji"

"Tidak bisa, kamu itu suka bohong"

"Gua bunuh juga lu besok!"

"Lucu…" Ucapnya sambil menepuk keras kepalaku

Dan aku yakin, para fansnya menggangap jika si kerdil ini mengelus kepalaku lembut. Karena sudah tidak tahan, aku pun loncat dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Sudah kuduga, dia mencariku kemana-mana, jika bersembunyi di sini dia pasti tidak bisa menemukanku. Jellal sudah cukup jauh, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, lagipula, aku tidak ada niat untuk sekolah hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seseorang sedang mengejarku, makanya aku berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha kabur.

"Oiii, tunggu!" Teriaknya

"Jangan kejar aku! Aku ini tidak mencuri!"

Tidak ada respon, seseorang melompat dan menimpa tubuhku. Siapa sih dia? Mengejarku sampai sebegitunya, rupanya Jellal, apa gak ada cowok selain dia yang mau mengejarku?

"Kamu lagi, kamu lagi. Bosan aku melihat wajahmu, sana ganti wajah!"

"Untuk apa ganti wajah?" Tanyanya polos

"KARENA AKU BOSAN MELIHAT WAJAHMU!"

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Keluar"

"_Kenapa aku berkata jujur?"_

"Setelah masuk tidak boleh keluar. Ayo"

Jellal menarik tanganku dan mengantarku masuk kedalam kelas. Lagi-lagi jadi pusat perhatian, aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan duduk. Selanjutnya dia mau berbuat apalagi? Menciumku? Jangan sampai, kalau iya aku akan muntah sepuluh ember.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Untung saja anak itu tidak ada, kalau ada dia akan menegurku sampai-sampai telingaku terbakar. Laxus-sensei, itulah nama guru matematikaku, secara tiba-tiba dia memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang menggelegar itu.

"Erza! Mengapa nilai matematikamu hanya tiga puluh?!"

"E…Eto…"

"Padahal soal ini sudah pernah bapak bahas sampai berulang-ulang kali! Ngapain saja kamu selama jam pelajaran saya?! Catatan juga kosong, PR tidak pernah dikerjakan, bla…bla…bla…"

Ingin rasanya aku menyumpel mulut guru yang satu ini, benar-benar berisik dan membuat telingaku sepanas teko yang baru mendidih. Karena nilaiku yang amat buruk, aku pun di beri setumpuk tugas matematika yang harus selesai dalam waktu seminggu, sungguh terlalu…

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, aku hanya melamun sambil memperhatikan segelas the dingin yang belum kusentuh sedari tadi. Pikiranku kosong, hingga seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Erza"

"Waa….!" Teriakku, dan tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol segelas the dingin yang belum kuminum

"Seperti melihat hantu saja"

"Sialan! Karena kamu tehnya jadi tumpah!"

"Lagipula, mengapa melamun?"

"Urusanku, kamu tidak perlu tau"

"Tanpa kamu beritau aku juga sudah tau. Tadi aku melewati ruang guru, Laxus-sensei membicarakan tentang dirimu, katanya nilai ulanganmu jelek juga PR tidak dikerjakan"

"Ya, ya, kau serba tau"

"Jadi…"

"Kamu akan pergi?" Tanyaku berharap Jellal mengatakan 'ya'

"Tidak, aku akan membantumu"

"MEMBANTUKU?! KAMU BERCANDA YA?! SUDAH CUKUP KAMU MEMBUAT MASALAH!" Bentakku dengan suara yang amat lantang

"Su…Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku"

Lagi-lagi dia menarik tanganku, aku membencinya…Sangat membencinya…Rupanya anak ini membawa ke perpustakaan. Apa jangan-jangan dia menyuruhku membaca buku sejarah setebal empat ratus halaman karena nilai ulangan sejarahku jelek? Atau mungkin dia menyuruhku membaca komik hentai? Jika benar, dia adalah orang termesum yang pernah kutemui!

"Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu? Kamu berkata seakan-akan aku ini hentai"

"Kamu memang hentai! Kamu masuk kedalam toilet wanita waktu itu, aku tau tujuanmu, kamu ingin mengintip bukan basa-basi! Dan juga, kamu mengajakku ke perpustakaan dan ingin mengajakku membaca komik hentai!"

"Imajinasi yang, buruk…"

Seketika dunia serasa runtuh, jadi, aku salah? Jellal menarik tanganku dan mengajakku untuk duduk. Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas ulangan bernilai tiga puluh. Apa itu nilai ulangannya? Benar-benar memalukan…Tetapi, setelah kuperhatikan lebih seksama, bukankah di ulangan itu tertulis namaku? Raut wajahku seketika berubah lagi, dari yang awalnya senang ( karena di kira Jellal mendapat nilai ulangan jelek ) Berubah menjadi raut wajah malu.

"Darimana kamu mendapatkannya?"

"Oh itu, aku menemukannya di tempat sampah. Ternyata milikmu, jadi aku memungutnya"

"Setelah memungutnya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Mengejekku? Mempermalukanku?"

"Tidak, kumohon kerjakan ulang"

"HAH? KERJAKAN ULANG KATAMU?!"

"Sssttt….Suaramu terlalu keras! Jika kamu tidak mengerti, aku akan mengajarimu"

"Heh? Mengajariku katamu? Kamu ini kan setingkat di bawahku, mana mungkin kamu bisa"

"Jangan remehkan adik kelas, kerjakan saja"

Aku tidak bisa membantahnya, mulutku terlalu kaku untuk menolaknya, aku tidak tau, tetapi aku serius…Saat mengerjakan ulang soal ulangan, aku benar-benar merasa kesulitan, tentu saja, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di kelas dengan tidur, tanpa memperhatikan sedikit pun apa yang diterangkan oleh guru. Menyesal? Aku tidak pernah mengenal kata menyesal sekarang. Jellal terus-menerus memperhatikanku, dengan cepat aku menarik kertas ulangan tersebut, dia tidak boleh melihatnya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku

"Aku hanya ingin melihat, apa tidak boleh?"

"Ti-dak! Aku bisa kok mengerjakannya tanpa bantuanmu!" Tegasku tetapi dengan suara pelan

"Oh"

Jawaban paling singkat yang pernah kudengar dari mulutnya. Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kertas ulangan matematika yang sedang kupegang. Kini aku tengah menatap wajah Jellal, aneh, mengapa dia terlihat sedih? Kami kan tidak punya hubungan darah, aku mulai merasa jika Jellal sangat mempedulikanku. Ketika melamun, secara tiba-tiba Jellal memegang kedua tanganku, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat…Semakin dekat! Sekarang tidak ada lagi jarak di antara wajah kami.

Pikiranku benar-benar melayang, apa dia akan menciumku? Aku tidak ingin di cium oleh orang sepertinya! Dan ternyata…Jellal menyentil jidatku dengan jarinya. Benar-benar terasa sensasi trollnya…

"Jangan melamun terus, kamu tidak bisa mengerjakannyakan?"

"A…Ah..Begitulah"

"Dasar…"

"Omong-omong, apa tidak apa-apa jika seperti ini? Kita terlihat, dekat…"

"Jelas tidak apa-apa, memang kamu mengkhawatirkan apa?"

"Kamu ini kan ketua OSIS, aku tidak ingin terlalu dekat denganmu" Jawabku jujur

"Oh itu, sekarang ketua OSISnya Ultear. Aku keluar dari OSIS" Jawabnya santai dan dia terlihat sangat jujur

"Eh?! Padahal sulit sekali mendapatkan jabatan OSIS dan dengan mudahnya kamu keluar?"

"Siapapun bisa mendapatkannya, lagipula apa bedanya OSIS dengan murid biasa? Kita ini kan sesama manusia, tidak ada yang lebih tinggi maupun rendah, semua sama"

"Semuanya sama? Tetapi, orang yang memiliki tujuan dan tidak memiliki tujuan itu berbeda bukan?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecut

"Menurutku, orang yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup itu belum menemukan tujuannya, bukannya mereka tidak punya. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak, hanya bertanya"

Belum menemukan tujuannya? Aku ragu dengan perkataannya yang barusan. Alangkah indahnya jika aku menemukan tujuan hidupku, sayang, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tujuanku sudah hilang sejak lama.

"Kenapa kamu keluar?"

"I…Itu karena aku ketahuan masuk kedalam toilet wanita. Tidak seharusnya ketua OSIS melakukan hal seperti itu kan?"

"Bukankah kamu menutup pintunya?" Ucapku dengan wajah poker face

"Tetapi kan mereka yang di luar mendengar suaraku, mereka pasti tau jika ada seorang lelaki di toilet wanita. Makanya, aku terpaksa berhenti, ya terpaksa, eh tidak, aku memang ingin berhenti. Aku berhenti bukan karena ingin lebih leluasa dekat denganmu. Camkan itu!" Ia mengucapakannya sambil memalingkan muka dariku

Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Ternyata dia sangat manis saat berbohong, bukan berarti aku menyukainya, aku akan tetap menjadi haternya sampai kapapun. Bel masuk pun berbunyi, kami berdua berpisah di depan pintu perpustakaan. Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku hanya memandang kearah jendela, aku merasa bosan…

Ketika keluar dari kelas, aku melihat jika Jellal sudah menungguku. Apa anak itu ingin pulang bersama denganku? Aku mencuekinya dan terus berjalan hingga keluar sekolah, dia masih juga mengikutiku dari belakang. Ingin aku mengusirnya, tetapi malah perkataan ini yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kamu seperti memata-mataiku saja, berjalanlah di sampingku"

Tanpa pikir-pikir dan berkata apapun, dia langsung saja berlari dan berjalan di sampingku. Terasa seperti sepasang kekasih, ya? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan menjadi kekasihnya sampai kapapun. Kami terus terdiam selama perjalanan pulang, hanya suara mobil dan motor yang mengusik ketenangan di antara kami berdua.

"Kalau tidak salah, sebentar lagi kelulusan bukan?" Tanya Jellal yang memecah keheningan di antara kami berdua

"Ya, sebentar lagi. Entah aku bisa lulus atau tidak"

"Memang kamu tidak ingin lulus?"

"Aku tidak tau, lagipula rasanya mustahil untuk lulus. Setelah lulus, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tentu saja mengejar cita-cita"

"Cita-cita? Aku mana punya hal semulia itu, lagipula…Lagipula…"

Aku berhenti berjalan dan terdiam di tempat, Jellal terus berjalan dan akhirnya ia menyadari jika aku berhenti berjalan. Jellal membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajahku dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Lagipula apa?"

"I…Ini urusan pribadi! Kamu tidak perlu mengetahuinya, kamu kan bukan siapa-siapanya aku"

"Bukan siapa-siapanya kamu? Apa kamu merasa aku ini bukan temanmu?"

"Teman? Aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu, merepotkan saja"

"Tetapi, aku tetap menggapmu sebagai teman meskipun kamu tidak mengganggapku" Raut wajahnya mendadak menjadi muram

"Sampai sebegitunya, sudahlah, ayo pulang" Ucapku acuh tak acuh

"Karena aku ini temanmu, aku akan membantumu supaya bisa lulus. Jika kamu lulus, aku akan memberimu hadiah"

"Hadiah, apa?"

"Kamu akan mengetahuinya"

Jellal sempat tersenyum kecil yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Hadiah? Paling juga kalung atau buku, kalaupun tidak lulus, ya tidak apa-apa, aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Dia tidak serius dengan ucapannya bukan? Kuharap tidak…

_Keesokan harinya…_

Sial, ternyata dia benar-benar serius. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa anak itu sangat ingin aku lulus dengan nilai baik? Padahal aku sendiri masa bodo, biarlah menjadi sampah masyarakat, itukan hakku. Dia terus mengajariku sampai aku mengerti. Entah mengapa hatiku ini begitu membencinya, padahal aku ingin tidak ada yang lagi peduli padaku, sehingga aku bisa menyusul adik dan orangtuaku ke surga.

"Kenapa kamu mengigit bibirmu? Nanti berdarah" Tegurnya

"Jellal, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Kenapa kamu mengajariku?"

"Supaya kamu lulus"

"Sayang, aku tidak ingin lulus"

"Ke…Kenapa?" Sepertinya jawabanku yang barusan membuatnya kaget

"AKU TIDAK INGIN LULUS KARENA AKU INGIN SEGERA MENGAKHIRI HIDUPKU!"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Putus asa, ya, aku merasa putus asa. Lagipula, untuk apa hidup di dunia, aku merasa kesepian dan juga bosan. Aku bosan untuk hidup, mati adalah jalan keluar satu-satunya"

Benar-benar tidak di sangka, Jellal menampar pipiku sampai merah. Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya menangis, anak ini….Mengapa aku merasa jika dia sangat terikat denganku?

"Baka! Semua orang yang berada di rumah sakit berharap bisa sembuh dan menyambung kembali hidupnya, sedangkan kamu?! Dengan mudahnya kamu berkata ingin mengakhiri hidup karena putus asa. Aku..Aku…Pokoknya kamu benar-benar bodoh!"

"DIAM! Kamu tidak berhak untuk menceramahiku cebol!"

"Aku berhak meskipun aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu! Pasti kamu sangat membenciku karena aku terlalu ikut campur urusanmu, tetapi sebenci apapun kamu padaku, aku tidak bisa membencimu!"

"Kau…"

"Aku sudah menduga hal ini. Maka dari itu, kamu harus lulus. Hadiah dariku akan membuat suasana hatimu lebih baik" Raut wajahnya yang tadi marah kini menjadi melembut

"Jika aku tidak lulus, bagaimana?"

"Kamu akan lulus, aku percaya padamu"

Percaya padaku? Percaya pada orang bodoh sepertiku? Otaknya mungkin sudah miring, meski begitu aku sedikit merasa senang akan perkataannya. Sepertinya yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah berdoa dan berusaha, hanya itu..

Akhirnya hari kelulusan pun tiba. Berkat Jellal, aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik, setidaknya bisa lulus di atas nilai standar. Bahkan, nilai IPAku 80, ingin rasanya aku menangis. Belum pernah aku mendapatkan nilai 80 selama SMA. Saat itu aku tengah melihat Jellal, langsung saja aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana nilaimu?"

"Aku lulus dengan nilai yang baik, arigato nee, Jellal. Apalagi aku mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh, aku sangat senang sampai ingin menangis"

"Mendapatkan delapan puluh saja sampai sebegitunya"

"Ha…Habis…Aku kan belum pernah mendapat nilai delapan puluh selama SMA" Ucapku sambil memainkan jari-jemari

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah melupakan hari ini dan juga, jalanilah hidup dengan baik"

"Banyak sekali" Gerutuku

"Bisa tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa, akan ku buktikan dengan segenap kemampuanku"

Kami berdua saling mengaitkan jari kelingking. Saat itu aku menunjukkan sebuah senyum kemenangan, sepertinya aku telah melewati segala rintangan dengan baik. Eh iya, hampir saja lupa menagih hadiahnya.

"Hadiahnya apa?" Tanyaku tidak sabar

"Kamu tau gunung di belakang sekolah kan? Pergilah kesana besok, aku menunggumu"

Pergi ke gunung? Gunung di belakang sekolah? Sedikit mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. Saat orangtua dan adikku masih hidup, kami sering pergi mendaki gunung dan menginap di sebuah villa, setiap mengingatnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum pilu, andai saja aku bisa kembali ke masa itu.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Sekitar jam dua belas siang, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk mendaki gunung. Yosh! Semuanya sudah lengkap, waktunya berangkat! Meskipun sudah lama tidak mendaki gunung, tetap saja aku merasa sangat bersemangat, tidak ada rasa lelah sedikitpun yang terasa. Saat melintasi jalur, aku melihat sebuah villa dan sepertinya aku melihat Jellal. Eh, Jellal? Untuk apa dia berada di sana? Jalur yang kulewati di penuhi dengan pohon di kiri maupun kanan sehingga agak sulit saat berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai juga.

"Oh, rupanya kamu sudah datang"

"Kenapa kamu berada di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula tempat ini sudah kusewa"

"Apa kau tau? Dulunya villa ini adalah tempat keluargaku menginap, tetapi sekarang bukan lagi"

"Matahari terbenam di sini sangat indah. Beristirahat saja dulu"

Dasar cuek! Bukannya merespon malah membicarakan hal lain. Aku masuk kedalam kamar dan merapikan tempat tersebut, seperti sudah lama tidak di pakai. Karena sudah cukup nyaman, aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan menunggu hingga matahari terbenam.

_3 jam kemudian…_

"Hey, ayo bangun"

"Emm…."

Aku bermimpi sedang menampar seseorang dan terasa begitu nyata. Terus saja aku tidur dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku. Baru saja membuka mata aku sudah melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan, Jellal berada di ranjangku dan wajahnya sangat dekat denganku, bahkan tubuhku dan tubuhnya saling bersentuhan.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!" Bentakku sambil menamparnya

"A…Aku…Aku tidak memiliki maksud buruk!"

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, ayo!" Ucapnya melanjutkan perkataan yang barusan

Saat Jellal menarik tanganku hanya bisa tersenyum, kini aku sudah tidak marah lagi, ya…Perlahan-lahan aku mulai belajar untuk tidak membencinya. Matahari terbenam benar-benar terlihat sangat indah, aku melihatnya sambil meneguk secangkir teh hangat. Hadiah ini benar-benar begitu indah!

"Ah iya, aku punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu?"

"Apa itu?"

"A…Aku…"

"Kenapa?"

"Nee-san…" Jellal beranjak dari kursinya dan tersenyum kearahku

"Ehhh?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu memanggilku nee-san?"

"Karena kamu adalah kakakku"

"Kakak? Aku kakakmu? Ta..Tapi…Adikku sudah mati"

"Tetapi sekarang aku berdiri di depanmu, mengobrol denganmu dan tersenyum"

"Ba…Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat bencana itu terjadi, aku hampir saja meninggal, tetapi seorang nenek tua menyelamatkanku dan merawatku. Ketika mendengar kabar jika nee-san akan masuk ke sekolah Fairy Tail, aku juga memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu. Ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku ingin memanggilmu nee-san. Sayang, aku tidak bisa, aku sadar jika nee-san sudah melupakanku"

"Bodoh…Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa nee-san melupakan nama adiknya sendiri?"

"I…Itu karena, kau benar….Aku berusaha untuk melupakan adikku, ternyata aku berhasil, tetapi setelah melihatmu aku teringat lagi. Rasa itu benar-benar menyakitkan"

"Bersandiwara di depanmu juga sangat menyakitkan. Aku merasa jika nee-san sudah berubah total, bahkan nilaimu turun dan juga menjadi lebih kasar. Meski begitu, kekasaranmu terhadapku kuanggap sebagai tanda kasih sayang"

"Jellal…."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, perasaan senang dan bingung bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Untung saja aku tidak jadi bunuh diri, kalau jadi aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan adikku di surga. Suaranya yang khas itu saat menyebut nee-san benar-benar membuatku senang. Dia memang adikku yang asli!

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Seharusnya kamu mengatakan hal ini dari awal. Aku terlanjur…Terlanjur…"

"Apa?" Jellal masih menunggu jawabanku

"Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu, baka!"

"Jatuh cinta? Maksud nee-san, nee-san suka padaku melebihi adik"

"I…Iya" Ucapku malu-malu

"Aku juga cinta padamu, nee-san"

Suasana pun hening untuk sejenak, aku sangat kaget mendengar Jellal berkata seperti itu. Apa boleh begini, kakak dan adik yang saling menyukai? Jujur, aku merasa hubungan ini tidak boleh diteruskan.

"Memang sih, ini hubungan terlarang, tetapi tidak ada yang mengetahuinya bukan? Kenapa kita tidak berpacaran saja?"

"Be…Berpacaran katamu?"

"Iya, aku serius"

"Ohh…Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya?"

"Tentu"

Padahal aku pernah berkata tidak akan menjadi kekasihnya, pada akhirnya kami berpacaran. Benar-benar lucu…Malam pun telah tiba, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai di dalam villa sambil mengobrol.

Tamat

A/N : Aduh, nih cerita panjang amat ya? Tambah panjang aja karena kata2 dr saya hahaha. Jelek ya? Gomen. Riview please?


End file.
